


Autumn

by Anono



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anono/pseuds/Anono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in all the day went pretty well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn

Days like this. Those days where I dont wake up fast enough for Levi and he pulls off my blanket knowing full well how cold it is in the room. Those days when I enter my office and a fresh new pile of paperwork greets me.

However there are upsides to a day like today.

No, it's not the perfectly made coffee Levi brings to me after I sit down, or the whole autumn feel that's in the air. It's that one day I get every few months where I can both finish my work quickly and head out.

You see, when I was a child my mother aways took me to this certain hill that overlooked the town. You could perfectly see everything from there. Over the years I've found that even though titans had us in fear you should still always save at least a day of tranquility for yourself. I set the papers aside and looked up at the man laying down on the sofa. Gray eyes peered up at me from behind the arm of the sofa making me chuckle. Levi never showed this side to anyone else.

"You done?" his voice was muffled by the pillow he was hugging. How cute. Of course I don't say this out loud, I'm not overly fond of losing my tongue.

"Yeah, do you have that coat I gave to you?" I asked him before recieving a nod and watched him sit up and stretch. Decidng to take him with me became something after we were secretly married a year ago. The thought made me smile as I rubbed the small box in my pocket. Levi had lost the ring in the midst of battle. He snapped at anyone who tried to help him resulting in him never finding it. However, while on another mission something gold and shiny caught my eye and I nearly fell off my horse upon futher inspection.

_____________________

Our horses rode close as we went through town. hoods over our heads to hide our faces. I didnt feel like listening to the usual ranting of the town people on the way to something like this.

As soon as we arrived Levi held onto me as I helped him off the horse before wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me down. Our lips met and suddenly it didnt feel so cold outside. As soon as the kiss started it had to end.

I held his hand in mine and looked out at the view. Maybe one day we could build a cottage up here. Live a cozy life with no worries. I let the box slip into his hands and looked down at him.

He began to open it "What is thi-" he gasped upon inspecting it a bit more. Before I could explain I was hit with brute force and fell into the leaves. I looked up after gathering my thoughts to see him wrapped around my chest.

By now it had warmed up quite a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on the first edition kindle. very difficult.


End file.
